


Lucid

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come to me. Open up only to me. Submit only to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored and it was going to be serious at first but then it started going nsfw and i was like NOPE and made it crack to swerve my way out of it (I'm saving my first nsfw for Yurram so...) I hope you all enjoy the fic anyway.

A blood moon has risen in his eyes, a deep crimson color, a shade that is so condescending that it brings chills to the spine. There was a sentiment in those eyes, a powerful chanting. 

Come to me. Open up only to me. Submit only to me.

His fingers trembled as he stared, his throat closed up and he couldn’t breathe. A dark star illuminated above him, cradled him, held him close. He could feel hot breath on his neck, taking in his scent, a lingering scent of lavender and honey caught him and he couldn’t help but feel content. A sigh escaped his lips as he buried his face in the chest of the other. A soft chuckle of amusement could be heard next. 

“I don’t understand you.” A short moment of silence, and closing eyelids. “I don’t understand anything about you.” 

Fingers trace his cheek bones, softly trailing through hair and down his neck. The action made him shudder once again from the gentle touch. Tasuku looked into blood moon eyes and saw a wave of starlight and reluctance, that same gaze he showed to everyone. 

“You would like to know.” He starts. His fingers find Tasuku’s chin and grasp it tightly, turning the boy’s head so he was facing him completely and without distraction. Tasuku wanted to fight back but saw no point in doing so. “But what would be the point in that?” 

The distance between them became smaller and smaller. Tasuku anxiously waited for it, for those lips to reach his and take him, to a world that feels as if you are swimming in gold and fire. Trembling lips waited, seconds felt like hours, until finally with a sly grin he pulled away before the distance could close. 

“After all, there’s nothing to understand, now is there?” 

Tasuku was stunned for a moment, but soon found himself in a whirlwind of fire as lips pressed to his own in a long, gentle kiss. He felt his body stiffen, and then relax, allowing hands to wander of his body. 

A warm hand travelled down his arm and made its way up his shirt, tracing the skin underneath his fingertips. Tasuku arched his back at the touch, tremors ran through his body as the pleasurable sensations pulsated through him. A soft whimper escaped his lips before he was silenced by Kyoya, another kiss, this time hungrier than the last.

“All you have to do feel, that’s all I want.” Kyoya says breathlessly. Blood moon eyes gaze into bright ruby ones, he stares longingly down at the breathless Tasuku before latching his lips onto Tasuku’s neck. Tasuku moaned as he felt Kyoya sucking and biting at the tender flesh.He felt his body reacting to Kyoya’s actions, and he blushed bright red. Kyoya didn’t have to see what had happened to know why Tasuku’s body had suddenly gotten hotter and his face was a brighter shade of red. 

“Just like that.” He says, his voice deep in Tasuku’s ear. His hand drifts down his waist to the front of Tasuku’s pants. He could feel the results of his torture through the thin fabric. Tasuku wanted to worm himself away from Kyoya’s clutches, and yet at the same time he wanted Kyoya to do more, so much more to him. 

He bit his lip, he held in all of his pleads and moans. He didn’t want to be made a fool of again. But he never pulled away. He wanted this. He wanted Kyoya to use him and please him. His mind was on one side while his body was on another. He couldn’t fight a two sided war. 

“What will you do next?” He asks. Yet he knows the answer. He wants to hear Tasuku say it, he wants him to say the words. “Will you run? Or will you stay?” 

Tasuku bites his lip harder, unsure of himself. He wants this. He needs this.

“Will you submit to me?” 

The button to Tasuku’s pants was dangerously close to coming undone, Kyoya’s movements were begging for it to come undone with just the smallest yank. He was moments away from nirvana, yet he hesitated. Looking at him, Tasuku could see the hunger in Kyoya’s eyes. Kyoya wanted this just as much as he did. 

“I...I…” Tasuku mutters. He clutches the sheets underneath him. The words were on the tip of his tongue. All he had to do was say it. 

So, just say it!

“I-” Tasuku was cut off by the slam of the bedroom door and the shouting of Kyoya’s name. Tasuku looks over towards the door to see an angry Rouga Aragami, broadening and out of breath. He glares at Kyoya who in return glares daggers at the white haired boy. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Kyoya asks. 

Rouga points an accusing finger their way and glares. “Like hell I’ll let you go through with this!” 

“What I do is none of your concern, Rouga.” Kyoya replies. 

“Ah, but you’re wrong.” Rouga retorts. “You can’t sleep with him because Tasuku already promised himself to me.” 

Tasuku shot up from his position on the bed. “Wait what?” 

“You did. All those weeks ago, you promised you would never let Kyoya get the best of you. This is included in that statement.” 

“What does that have to do with you?” 

“I can get the best of you, so I lay claim.” 

Kyoya removes himself from the bed and walks over to Rouga. “I won’t stand for this. Not only do you barge into my room, you come in spouting nonsense. We’ll settle this.” 

“Through our actions.” 

“Rather through a game. We’ll settle this with a buddyfight.” 

Rouga thought about it for a moment before punching Kyoya in the face. The boy fell back onto the floor and landed a few feet away. 

“Why the hell would I do that when I can incapacitate you?” Rouga proclaims. He walks over to the bed and picks Tasuku up bridal style. The boy was shocked at Rouga’s actions and had no time to fight him on them as he was quickly escorted out of the room. 

“Wait wait, wait a minute!” Gao says, waving his hands in front of his face. Tasuku came out of his dream like state to look at his friend. “You’re telling me you had a weird dream about Kyoya Gaen, only for Rouga to save you like some princess?” 

“What? No. I’m saying I was about to get some from Kyoya and Rouga completely cock blocked me!” Tasuku complained. 

Gao laughs nervously and just accepts Tasuku’s story for what it is. He wasn’t sure why he was told or what this means for Tasuku but he knew that it was meant to stay between the two of them. 

But Gao knew a few people who would want to hear the story for themselves.


End file.
